Make Ends Meet
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Sequel to Filling the Void! I wanted this to be short snippets... but this just might be a full story... but it's in the future with Ichigo, Rukia, and Emi...


Title – Make ends meet

**Title – Make ends meet**

**Disclaimer – I still haven't talked Tite Kubo into signing his rights over to me… but I'm working on it! Lol. **

**Summary – Sequel to Filling the Void. Ichigo and Rukia got their precious baby back, but now travel through snippets of their future family together. **

**Author's Note – The idea of Rukia and Ichigo raising a family is just too cute!**

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

Rukia broke apart from Ichigo's lips smiling and breathing heavily staring up into ocher eyes. Ichigo smiled widely too and rolled off of Rukia to lean down quickly to pick up his discarded boxers. Rukia did the same rolling over quickly and pulled on her spaghetti strap blood red silk negligee from underneath the pillow. After somewhat of their clothes were on, they both rolled over and were staring at the ceiling still breathing hard.

"I love sex in the morning." Ichigo muttered running his hands along his chest.

Rukia tried to glare at him, but seeing him running his fingers along his chest and staring at her with that stupid goofy grin it was all she could to not laugh, but of course it came out. She rolled over so she was now on top of Ichigo with both of her legs on either side of him as she leaned down to capture his lips.

"Good morning Mr. Kurosaki." She whispered softly against his lips cupping his cheeks.

He ran his hands up her tiny waist and smiled lovingly at her, "Good morning to you as well Mrs. Kurosaki."

"Hehehe… Momma and Daddy are playing doctor again!" Squealed a tiny voice coming from their bed room door.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and ground his teeth, "Lexi if I told you once I've told you once too many times, Do NOT come in our room without knocking." Ichigo said in that strict voice the kids hated hearing. That rule was set when Ichigo and Rukia were making love before they had to go to their divisions and it was still fairly early in the morning. Alexia came crashing in with her brother claiming Chappy the rabbit stole her hair brush and hid it under her brother's pillow, but both children stopped in their tracks when they caught Rukia under Ichigo with her hands enveloped around his back and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Ichigo quickly pulled the sheets up to hid themselves and made up a quick lie saying they were playing doctor. They never had any problems with Emi, only with their other children. That was why they mostly locked their doors now.

"She didn't burst in, I did." A cold voice spoke out. Rukia and Ichigo both jumped far away from each other with their eyes wide. Ichigo, practically flung Rukia off of the bed and sat up quickly pulling a random shirt on. Rukia, still on the floor grabbed a robe off of the floor that she discarded last night and sat up to stare her brother in the face, oddly he looked amused with the kids hiding behind him smiling and giggling.

"You think this is funny don't you," Ichigo muttered smirking while shaking his fist at his three children.

Things have changed over the years but some things never change, like Byakuya coming to their house unannounced just to see their reaction when he catches them doing something. It could be completely innocent and they still run around like naughty children, it amused him to no end.

About five years ago Rukia found out she was once again pregnant and couldn't be happier now that Ichigo was out of High school and barely graduated so he could spend more time at home with Emi and Rukia, but now they had a tiny problem; they were still living at home and needed to move out and start making a living. That was when the next problem came. Captain Ukitake was seriously ill and needed someone to take over for awhile while he recuperated. That left Rukia the newly appointed Vice Captain to take over.

Since she was pregnant Ichigo refused to let that happen, Byakuya refused also. A deal was made, if Ichigo, Rukia and Emi came to Soul Society to live then Rukia could visit the squad once in awhile and just do some paperwork from home to make sure things are in order, Kiyone and Sentaro were going to take care of the dirty work until Ukitake came back or Rukia gave birth. Ichigo would also be given a division to run of his own.

They took the positions and moved to Soul Society. Of course they visit Ichigo's family all the time, but it was time for them to move out especially since Ichigo was eighteen and still living at home.

They were given a beautiful home somewhere near the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia's family paid for it much to Ichigo's dismay. He wanted to provide for his family, but at that time he was only able to afford a place in Rukongai... and since he wanted nothing but safety for his pregnant wife he obliged. The house had six bedrooms, a huge front and back yard with a pool and a gym set for the children and everything Rukia and Ichigo could want in a home. And plus a servant or two who would stop by from the Kuchiki Mansion.

Emi couldn't be happier to be at Soul Society, she loved it and loved her uncle, she was even excited to learn she was going to get a baby brother or sister, and at the young age of three she was brilliant and could already speak in almost full sentences.

They were expecting a girl, that's what Unohana said she could detect from the spiritual pressure, but they were surely surprised to see a beautiful healthy baby boy, seven pounds and six ounces with a head full of black hair. Needless to say he was huge and poor Rukia could barely walk during the end of her pregnancy.

In fact it was a scary birth for Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia had been a bit over her due date when she began to feel contractions. She stayed at home for a few days just staying in bed and keeping calm until it was time and the contractions started getting very close to each other. Finally, after the end of the second day when Rukia's contractions started her water broke and they brought her into the fourth division. Rukia's tiny body could barely handle the delivery that she began loose consciousness right when the baby started to crown.

"_You're doing great Rukia… just a few more pushes… I know this is hard but just keep breathing okay?" Captain Unohana had said keeping concentrated on the hard delivery. "Rukia? Are you still with me?" _

_When Ichigo looked to his wife who was breathing deeply next to him was no longer even awake. "Rukia!" _

"_Isane try to wake her up!" Isane quickly moved over to Rukia and shook her form splashing some cold water on her face. It took a moment or two, but finally Rukia opened her eyes but they were glazed over and she was barely aware. _

"_Isane! The baby's rietsu has stopped! We have to act fast or else we'll loose the both of them!" Unohana cried trying her best to keep calm. _

"_Rukia! What? Not breathing?!" Ichigo was freaking out now. Unohana made a motion and in a second Ichigo was escorted out of the room where he was held by Byakuya and Renji. Ichigo screamed frantically wanting to get back in, but it was too dangerous for him to be in there now. All he could do was stand there helpless praying that she and the baby will be fine. _

"_I'm sorry Rukia, this is going to hurt…" Isane said softly in Rukia's ear. She pressed down hard on her bulging stomach and began to apply pressure, forcing the baby out. Rukia cried hard tears running down her cheeks as the pain consumed her. She was loosing consciousness again, but she had to stay strong for her baby! She'd rather die herself then go through birth and loose a baby… _

_Finally immense burning pain and release of intense pressure was felt. _

"_We have the baby, but he's not breathing…" Unohana said softly standing up and taking the child to the back. After some rietsu transferring a shrill cry broke out and Rukia's tears flowed freely down her cheeks before she saw Ichigo burst in fear written all over his face before she passed out. _

The birth was hard on her, but she did it and couldn't be happier.

They named him Tyler Dillon Kurosaki. His name was a bit Americanized, but Rukia fell in love with it so it fit.

As the years went by Rukia and Ichigo quickly loved being parents and running their divisions, well Rukia co ran but mostly she ran. They got up in the morning brought the kids to the division with them or split them up depending on what was going on in the division or Byakuya would take them on. In mid afternoon Rukia always came home first and picked up the kids then got dinner started. Ichigo always came home an hour or few hours later after her. They'd have dinner and do whatever they felt like for a few hours and then get ready for bed.

It was their little routine they had going. And then it happened, Rukia found out she was pregnant again. Ichigo now was twenty –one, Emi being five and Tyler being two. This time they were told a girl and Captain Unohana was right this time! Rukia gave birth to a baby girl with bright orange hair. five pounds and two ounces.

Alexia Hisana Kurosaki. She was beyond sweet and both parents wondered just where she got it from, if Rukia didn't give birth to the child she'd wonder if she was even theirs sometimes as to how sweet this child was. Her sister and brother were polite and well behaved also, but they could take out a grown man if given the devotion.

Over the years Lexi's bright orange hair turned to a dull dark bronze color not so much like her dad's more like Yuzu's hair color, only darker and growing darker as the years go on.

Now three years later Ichigo being twenty four, Emi is eight, Tyler five and Lexi is now three. And Rukia still won't mention her age. She says it doesn't matter as long as she feels and looks young.

Their family couldn't be happier. Which is why The Kurosaki's are trying for another baby.

"Nii-sama is there a reason why you are here so early?" Rukia asked cautiously so as not to seem rude.

"No, I just thought I'd stop by on a Saturday morning and say hello to the kids before I run to my division for some damage control."

"Oh…" She said slowly and grabbed onto Ichigo's shoulder to warn him from yelling anything out, "Well you have a good day today Nii-sama." She said smiling.

Byakuya nodded and as he turned away Ichigo swore he saw that bastard smirk! Byakuya said goodbye to the excited children and left on his way.

"Well… that was freaking awkward." Ichigo muttered bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. Rukia smiled and looked at her children who were fighting over who gets to sit next to daddy this morning.

"What nobody wants to sit next to mommy?" Rukia pouted walking into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

And just like every morning the kids jump up and down claiming they love "mommy!" and don't want to sit next to Ichigo anymore. The orange haired man glared at his … 'lovely wife' and sat at the kitchen table and waited as his children crowded around waiting for their cereal bowls.

"So are you guys going to give Uncle Byakuya a hard time?" Ichigo asked stealing Tyler's cereal bowl. The five year old boy pouted and punched Ichigo in the arm and once his father brought his hand up to rub his sore arm the black haired boy stole his cereal back sticking his tongue out at his father.

"Mommy said we have to behave." Lexi said digging into her marshmallows.

"What did I say about listening to mommy?" He whispered which only earned him a punch to the back of the head as his wife set his bowl of cereal down in front of him. And as he smiled brightly and grabbed his spoon to dig in his head was roughly pulled back as Rukia grabbed a tuft of his bright orange hair as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Yes… what did you say … _dear_?"

"That you are the most beautiful women I have ever set eyes on, even better then Chappy the Rabbit!" He cried helplessly in front of his children who were giggling digging at their marshmallow cereal.

Rukia smirked and leant down to capture his lips earning a disgusted gagging noise from the younger children.

"Gross!"

"Mom and Daddy are perverts!"

"Their going to make babies again!"

Rukia and Ichigo broke apart blushing. "How the hell do you know we're making babies?" Rukia scolded running around the table to smack Tyler's head.

"Emi told me all about it!" He said proudly rubbing his head where his mother hit him, "She said when you guys kiss you are making babies!"

"Well let's just keep it at that, eat your breakfast or I'll give it to daddy." She muttered running over to the fridge to grab a drink.

"Momma?" Tyler asked shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Yes?" she asked turning around.

"Ooh woof Beaufuu wen ooh maf babie."

It was Ichigo's turn to smack his kid on the back of the head, "swallow first, cave man your mother didn't raise you that way."

Tyler swallowed and smirked, "Sorry dad I got it from you!" He smirked and Ichigo scowled giving Emi a look of… 'can you believe this?!' she just shrugged.

"I said you look beautiful when you make babies!"

Ichigo choked on his cereal and Rukia blushed, "E-excuse me?"

"When you get all fat with babies you look beautiful you are so happy all the time." It was hard for Rukia to get mad at that statement so she leaned down and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Thank you sweety, I'm going to go get ready finish up your breakfast."

Once she was gone Ichigo glared at his son, "And I get into trouble for even mentioning the word fat around her."

"I don't know what you're talking about Dad… I just say the truth."

"Face it Daddy you always make mommy mad for something…" Emi said truthfully.

"Hehe I still love you Daddy!" Alexia cried running around the table to go hug Ichigo.

"I love you too princess."

It didn't take long for everyone to get ready, but finally Ichigo and Rukia showed up to their rightful divisions, Rukia had the kids today and let them go off swimming in the training area while she met up with her captain. Of course the pool was supervised by random shinigami training in there or just cooling off.

"Rukia! I have a mission for you!" Her captain Ukitake called smiling at her as he waved a stack of papers in her face, "The fifth division has been sent out way out in way past Rukongai District in the forests to dispatch some rather tricky hollows. Since they currently already have some work to do only a few select of them are going, so they have requested back up. I am sending you along with some of our shinigami to assist them."

Rukia sat down once they made it to his office. "But… how long will this mission be?" She asked inspecting the papers her captain gave her.

"minimum a day, maximum four days."

Rukia sighed… "I could leave the kids with Byakuya Nii-sama…"

"So you will be leaving in a few hours?"

Rukia nodded and stood to go gather her children. They weren't going to like this… they hated when both parents left for missions. It happened rarely but sometimes it was needed. The children knew this, they were prepared but it still hurt them after all they were only children. She sighed, she really couldn't wait until signs of pregnancy! She was so excited to have another baby, and with a baby on the way she will be home for awhile with the kids. Sometimes that's what she wanted was to be a stay at home mom, but as her duty as a Shinigami it wasn't approved. The Kuchiki clan doesn't really care about her anymore, they have three heirs from her what more could they want? They had a girl, but now they have a male they could make the head of the Clan. Rukia isn't really happy about this idea but as his father's son… he would make a great leader and not at all like her quiet brother. She smirked when she pictured Ichigo being the head clan.

He would be loud, obnoxious and demanding. If anyone were to tell him what to do he'd put in the right place.

Rukia gathered the children and brought them home, on the way she let them in on the news and as expected Emi put on her I'm the oldest must be strong for my younger siblings face. Tyler scowled deep and looked like Ichigo and Byakuya mixed together… Alexia began crying hugging onto her mother's leg.

Sad how short Rukia was compared to her children. Emi was eight and already at her chest. Tyler was at her waist and their last daughter, Ichigo believed got Rukia's short gene. Their daughter was so tiny they were always afraid she'd get lost. Of course Rukia would never admit she's short, her excuse, they are just tall like their father.

When they reached home Ichigo was already there packing up his stuff and it looked like the kids stuff.

"Hey Rukia you finally made it, I wasn't sure you remembered where we live." He teased shoveling more clothes into a duffel bag.

"Why did you guys request back up?" Rukia pouted.

"My men asked for back up, as a captain I need to ensure what they need. I sent out a request last night when my mission was set. The only captain that agreed was Captain Ukitake."

"I am going to go pack." She said leaving the room.

"Everything is packed, we're all ready to go let's go take the kids to Byakuya." Ichigo said picking up all of the bags.

It didn't take long, but just hearing the smallest child sniffle and cry broke their hearts. The other two are silent.

"Hello Rukia-san." A shinigami of her brother's squad spoke bowing softly. Rukia nodded to the man and carried on. Ichigo had the bags and Rukia had their smallest daughter in her arms.

They finally made it to her brother's office and knocked softly.

"Enter." Renji's voice spoke. They all stepped in.

"Rukia, Ichigo hi!" Renji said smiling brightly.

"Oi Renji." Ichigo said setting their bags down.

"Uncle Renji!" all three kids screamed running to him giving him death hugs. Renji laughed and hugged them back. They all turned around and saw Byakuya so they did the exact same thing.

"So you will be leaving the kids with me?" Byakuya asked setting down his quill.

"You've heard of our mission?" Rukia asked slowly.

Byakuya nodded and looked at the children, "Well then, you two better be on your way. I've heard your troops left ahead of time, they'll se up camp at the designated area and you will meet them there. I'll take care of them until you get back." He finished looking up at Rukia.

"Thank you Nii-sama…" Rukia said bowing slightly.

"Hey Byakuya when we come back our children better not be against me." Ichigo added only to be punched by Rukia, "What? The man hates me, he'll do anything to make sure we don't have anymore kids and take ours away." As he was talking his voice was getting quieter and quieter as Rukia pushed him out of the door.

"Don't worry Uncle Byakuya Daddy loves you! He said it himself, if he ever got the chance he'd suffocate you!" The tiny orange headed girl piped up smiling innocently, "Daddy always say's when he hugs me he's suffocating me!"

Byakuya smiled at this girl's innocence. Blast she inherited his orange hair. He completely doubted Ichigo meant suffocate in a 'hugging' manner. More like kill him.

"Ichigo why do you always have to make a fool out of me?" Rukia huffed once they were out of her brother's division.

"What are you talking about? He always makes a fool out of me!"

"Oh whatever Ichigo you are just paranoid."

Ichigo just stood there as his wife carried on ahead of him towards the destination point. How come he always got the bashing when it came to Byakuya? He pouted and followed Rukia.

This is going to be a stupid mission… honestly a bunch of people to take care a bunch of hollows? More like exterminators…

_**Well…. I was going to make this story like one shots but honestly I don't know what to do! Should I make this a story story? If so I am not sure what to make it about… any suggestions I am open to anything :D**_


End file.
